Of Fire and Ice
by Seirei Ishtar
Summary: [One Shot] Maybe, for just one night, she wouldn't mind the warmth. [HonooYuki]


Hmmm...I still don't really know why I wrote this. I was bored as hell while camping, and this fic, along with several others, was the product of said boredom. This ficcy is one of the few that's actually getting posted, though.

Just a little one shot full of fluffy Honoo/Yuki goodness. My favorite (coughonlyfavoritecough) pairing from the series, even if they never were quite cannon. Didn't turn out nearly as well as I would've liked it to, but hey, what can I do? Hope you enjoy it though. If not, guess I'll have to apologize.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. As much as I wish I did. sniff

----------------

Warm...god, it was warm. Utterly, unbearably warm.

Groaning quietly, Yuki cracked one bright green eye open...then, she cracked it open again, if only to make sure it _was_ open. She was met with the same pitch black, slightly disoriented and unable to tell if she was still asleep or not. Lovely. The small girl blinked sleepily before letting her eye fall shut again, softly muttering strings of broken thoughts under her breath.

It was unusually quiet, something the ice elemental couldn't decided was a good or bad. It was fairly late, if the thick black that had swallowed the room was any idication. There was no whiny Inaho, no love sick Mosquiton, no yelling, no crashes, no radio...that's it, Yuki must've fallen asleep listening to the radio. Which really was a feat in itself, considering how she and Honoo had turned the volume _way_ up in an attempt to drown out a certain ranting red-head. Several times Yuki found herself tempted to make Inaho-cicles out of the annoying teen, though she had managed to resist. If only for her master's sake.

The small girl cracked her eyes open again, allowing time for them to adjust to the darkness. The warmth was starting to get highly uncomfortable. Yuki felt slightly damp, as if she had been sweating for a while. It wouldn't surprise her if she had been. She also felt cramped...wiggling around in an attempt to find a more comfortable position, she found it difficult to move at all. Something was wrapped around her mid section. Frowning, she felt around for one end or another, and tried to pry off whatever she had gotten tangled in.

The couch shifted slightly. A soft groan sounded from behind her, and the object around her waist tightened it's hold, pulling the small girl firmly against a large, solid form lying behind her.

Yuki froze. Almost literally. _Now_ she was awake. After a few hesitant moments, the ice elemental tilted her head back slightly, just enough to peek over her shoulder. Bringing her nose to nose with her firey counterpart.

Honoo. In his adult form, no less. The fire demon slept peacefully beside the small girl, hugging her almost protectively against his chest. For a while, Yuki just stared...then, she stared some more. She couldn't decided what was stranger. The fact she had suddenly become the man's teddy bear, or the fact Honoo hadn't seemed to have suffered frostbite along his arms yet. The small ice demon turned away again, a faint pink color beggining to tint her cheeks. Well, at least that explained the heat.

Speaking of heat, being right up against the source like that had made it even worse. Slowly, the ice demon attempted to inch her way out of Honoo's vice like hold, only to have it tighten further. At this rate, she'd pass out from lack of oxygen. With a frustrated sigh, Yuki gave up and settled back down, drumming her fingers impatiently. Not what could she do? Maybe...

Yuki let her bright green eyes fall closed in concentration, smiling to herself as she felt the air around her start to cool. There, that was starting to feel _much_ better. The temperature around the two elementals continued to drop at a steady pace, much to Yuki's relief. She was so caught up in her work that she failed to notice Honoo curl up slightly, sleepily muttering something under his breath. No did she notice his shivering, until his body started to shake almost uncontrolably. The girl's eyes snapped open, the temperature drop coming to a sudden halt as she looked over her shoulder in concern.

"Honoo-!"

After a few disgruntled murmmers, the fire demon's shivers started to slow, and one ruby red eye cracked open to gaze sleepily at the small girl in front of him.

"Mnn...wha...?" For a moment the man just stared, vision glassy and unfocused and mind still clouded with sleep. He soon took notice of the small girl trying to squim around in his arms and loosened his death grip on her, one arm reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Yuki?...sorry, I wake you...?" The ice elemental took the opportunity to turn onto her other side, facing Honoo as she settled back down. She quickly shook her head, looking up at him.

"You didn't...what about you? You okay?"

"Lil' cold..." he muttered, once more wrapping his arms securely around her. Yuki rose an eyebrow, a lopsided grin crossing her face.

"Gee, why's that? It can't _possibly_ be because _I'm_ being held like some security blanket?"

"'S fine," Honoo said softly, resting his chin on the child's head. "You looked like you were having a nightmare earlier. Laying with you calmed ya down."

"Nightmare?"

"You were shaking, whimpering, mumbling..." The fire demon trailed off with a yawn, leaving Yuki to stare blankly ahead in confusion. Nightmare? She _never_ had nightmares. Hell, she rarely dreamed to begin with. So what would cause her to seem so defenceless, and why would tonight be any exception? The small girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed her partner had continued.

"-looked cold, but you're an ice maiden, so that's natural, right? You kept repeating my name, though, so I came over to see what was wrong," he concluded sleepily, crimson eyes staring unfocused at the ice demon held below him. Repeated his name? Now why would she...

Oh..._oh_! _That_ dream! Yuki hurriedly opened her mouth to say something, then, changing her mind, shut it again just as quick. Crap...just how much of that dream did she mumble out? She found herself increasingly glad it was so dark. The ungodly amount of heat that had collected on her face right then couldn't have ment anything good.

The small girl squeaked when she was suddenly pulled even closer, eyes widening considerably when Honoo leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Should sleep. We're getting kicked out early tomorrow to go shopping...again..."

Yuki, still in a small state of shock, listened wordlessly to the man's various mutterings and curses as he dozed back off, leaving the room in silence once more. She continued to lay there for a while after, not moving a muscle, seeming to occupy herself with just listening to the fire demon's steady breathing. Finally, she looked up, studying Honoo's face for a moment before she hesitently inched forward, attempting to get as close to him as possible as she curled up in his arms. The ice demon buried her face into the crook of his neck, smiling softly.

Maybe, for just one night, she wouldn't mind the warmth.


End file.
